fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon: Savers Unification
Digimon: Savers Unfication is a Digimon Fanfiction, written by Jackpot2. It is a continuity of Digimon Data Squad. The series is partly inspired by VeemonRemix.s Digimon: Digital Crisis, as well as the author's original design of the story. The link can be found here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7124966/1/Digimon_Ultimate_Tournament Plot Five years after the Digital World and the Human World almost merged, a new evilrises to get revenge on the humans. But when a tournament to determinded the True Tamer begins, Keenan, Kristy, and a new team of Digimon Tamers will have to stop it. Characters Takashi "Taka" Brookes: The main protagonist of the series. He is a fun-loving, Japense-American fifteen year-old boy who loves to take risks. After he meets Coronamon and gains a Digivice, he becomes a part of the Ture Tamer Digimon Tournament Although he doesn't know much about Digimon compared to the other's, he does whatever he can to get stronger. He has an older sister named Heather and a father named Cameron, who married Allsion, making her Taka's step-mother and giving him a younger step-brother Ritchie and an older step-sister named Candice and an older step-brother named Cameron. His deceased mother Shion passed away eight years prior to the series. His Digimon partner is Coronamon and he possesses a red and black Digivice. Wallace Kura: Taka's main rival in the series. He wants to win the True Tamer Tournament so he can find his long-lost sister, and he's willing to due whatever it takes. He may have a cruel personality in battle and when conversing with other Tamers, but he has a soft spot for children, and cares about his Digimon, even though he doesn't show it. Although he has some respect towards Taka, he also feels his tactics are weak and cowardly, but the two are able to put aside their differences to work together. His partner is Dorumon and he possesses a blue and black Digivice. Reina Tsuki: Another of the main characters, and the most knowledgeable of the Tamers, aside from Keenan that is. She is the first Tamer that Taka meets. Her intinal opinion of Taka was that of an amateur, having knowing nothing about the tournament. She is a tomboy, yet has a small girly side to her that her friends rarely see. She's the one who taught Taka how to use the Digi-Shooter. Her partner is Lunamon and she possesses a sliver and black Digivice. Keenan Crier: One of the main characters from "Data Squad". He returns to assist the new Tamers. Since reuniting with his family Keenan's english has improved to talk normally. After he and Kristy had a chance encounter with Falcomon they become apart of the torunament. He was against the idea of Taka getting invloved with Digimon, but starts to warm up to him, but he still get's into arguements with him over how to handal a situation. His partner is Falcomon and he possesses a purple and black Digivice. Kristy Damon: A secondary character from "Data Squad". Although she only had a little experience with Digimon, she eventually becomes a Tamer to help fight the Dark Empire after recusing Biyomon, and intends to find and bring her brother Marcus home. She's matured greatly from Data Squad and acts as the voice of reason to the team. She is partnered with Biyomon and possesses a pink and black Digivice.